dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Racer (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = | Universe = Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | AlienRace = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Reaper | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Justice League Vol 2 44 | Quotation = The darkness is calling them home. A chill. An echo. A shadow cast, but always remebered. Death never stops chasing you. You can't escape it. I thought differently, but it's there. We'll all die someday. Today. | Speaker = Black Racer through Flash | QuoteSource = Justice League Vol 2 45 | HistoryText = The Black Racer is the physical manifestation of an aspect of Death. Time ago, Darkseid of Apokolips captured and took control of the Black Racer by anchoring it to a sentient host, becoming since then the greatest weapon of the Dark God. The Racer has had many hosts, one was the lost son of Highfather, Mister Miracle, being unwillingly bound to it until, for unknown reasons, he was released and replaced for another. Darkseid War When his master went to war against the Anti-God, he was summoned to destroy Darkseid's enemy, but the latter stripped the Racer of Darkseid's grasp and merged it with a being of speed as the weapon to deliver a deathly blow against the Dark God, finally killing the despot of Apokolips. The Racer was quick to seize control of his new host's mind, but his efforts were almost negated by the Flash's will to resist his corrupting ideals, instigating a conflict among the two. The Black Racer was separated from The Flash by the powers of the child of Superwoman and Alexander Luthor, who possessed the same ability to absorb the super powers of others as his father. However, the Racer could not be absorbed, and instead was only separated from it's host. As it needed to claim a life before it could disappear, it struck Power Ring; however Jessica Cruz was spared and instead the life of Volthoom was claimed, and his ring destroyed. The Racer then vanished. | Powers = * : As a manifestation of Death, the racer can't die by any means. * * * * : The Racer can take control of the body of a sentient host and corrupt it to his will. * : A simple grasp from his scythe was enough to greatly wound the body of the Anti-Monitor, and together with the Anti-Life Equation he could easily kill Darkseid himself. * : While merged with Barry Allen, the Racer sometimes possesses claws from each of his finger-tips. * Self-Power Bestowal: The Racer can create any superpower via Darkseid-tips. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Cosmic Skis: The host that came before the Flash used a pair of Skis that allowed him to soar through the skies at high speeds. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Scythe | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Black Racer (DC Comics) | Links = }}